Le meilleur des médicaments
by mangafana
Summary: Goten tombe gravement malade, il n'y a qu'un remède et il se trouve dans une autre dimension. Trunks va aller le chercher pour lui. GotenxTrunks
1. Chapter 1

Le meilleur des médicaments

Mangafana

Comme d'habitude, pas de bêta. J'espère que ça vous plaira, moi, il me plait et c'est ce qui importe le plus.

Ah oui, vu que m'a foutu en l'air ma mise en page et que cette fic est un peu longue, je l'ai divisée en chapitres.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 1

-gt-gt-gt-gt-gt-gt-

Toute la bande était chez Tortue Géniale, ce week-end. En effet, le vieux maître c'était décidé à déménager de sa petite île et avait acheter une île bien plus grande. C'est la raison pour laquelle il faisait ce pique-nique de crémaillère et avait invité tous ses amis et anciens élèves.

Presque tout le monde avait répondu présent. Il y avait bien sur la famille de Krilin, avec qui il partageait encore et toujours sa maison, la famille de Bulma, Végéta compris, la famille de Goku, avec Videl, bien sur, Yamcha, Piccolo, Tenshinhan et Chaozu.

Tout le monde parlait avec tout le monde, et tout le monde s'amusait. Ça faisait plaisir à Tortue Géniale de revoir ses vieux amis et que tout le monde s'amuse. Yamcha faisait rire Bulma, sous l'œil vigilant et jaloux de Végéta, Chichi, Tenshinhan, Chaozu et Krilin buvait le thé en discutant calmement, C18 prenait le soleil avec Piccolo, Gohan et Videl pendant que les jeunes discutaient, Marron et Bra en face de Goten, dans les bras de Trunks.

Quand il y pensait, ça faisait bien 3 ans que les garçons étaient en couple et ça n'avait gêné personne. Pas même Végéta, ce qui avait surpris le vieux maître, mais Végéta semblait bien plus tolérant qu'il ne le pensait. Tant mieux.

Finalement, Yamcha s'écria :

-Eh, j'ai une idée et si on faisait un baseball ?

-Tu es un pro, Yamcha, on va perdre, c'est sur !

-Oui, mais pour une fois qu'on ne se battra pas, ça pourrait être sympa de revenir sans blessés. Et puis tu es l'humain le plus fort du monde, Krilin, une petite balle ne te fait pas peur !

-Nous, on veux bien jouer. Déclara Goten. On n'y a jamais joué à l'école alors ça serait sympa.

-C'est parce que j'avais peur que vous ne contrôliez pas votre force, que je vous faisait des dispenses de sport.

-Je sais, maman, mais pour une fois, ça serait sympa de jouer sans trop retenir sa force. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, chéri ? Demanda Goten à Trunks.

-On a des battes ?

-On peut utiliser les bâtons d'entraînement de Tortue Géniale !

-Je vais les chercher. Proposa Gohan en se levant.

-Alors, qui joue ?

Goten, Trunks, Krilin, Goku, Videl, Gohan et Yamcha était volontaire. Pour faire un compte rond, on demanda un autre participant. Bulma se tourna vers son mari.

-Tu ne veux pas jouer ?

-Je ne connais pas les règles et ça a l'air d'être un jeu de gamin. En plus, si je ne peux pas me battre, je ne vois pas l'intérêt !

-Et bien, si tu veux, tu peux te mettre dans l'équipe adverse de Yamcha et Goku, comme ça, tu battras mon ancien petit ami ET ton plus grand rival.

Végéta réfléchi aux propos de son épouse pendant quelques instants puis une flamme apparu dans ses yeux, effrayant tout le monde.

-Bonne idée.

Yamcha frissonna mais se dit que Végéta ne devrait pas le tuer, quand même … normalement. Il fit donc les équipes.

Yamcha, Goku, Krilin et Gohan contre Goten, Trunks, Végéta et Videl.

On expliqua sommairement les règles à Végéta tout en en modifiant certaines, on avait le droit de voler et d'utiliser beaucoup de force mais interdiction de se transformer en super saïyen, le terrain comprenait toute l'île mais une fois au dessus de l'eau, c'est du hors-jeu et tous commencèrent à jouer, sous les encouragements des autres.

Il y eu de nombreux fou rire et tout le monde s'amusait bien, jusqu'à ce que Goku frappe une balle très loin et que Goten s'envole pour l'attraper. Il leva la main pour l'attraper mais elle passa quelques centimètres au dessus de sa main. Végéta commença a rouspéter et Trunks à se moquer gentiment de son amant jusqu'à ce que Goten tombe comme une pierre, face contre terre. Trunks se précipita vers le jeune homme en criant son nom. Alerté, tout le monde se tourna vers le jeune homme à terre et se précipita vers lui.

Trunks arriva le premier et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Goten semblait avoir des difficultés à respirer. Trunks le prit par le bras et le retourna sur le dos.

Goten était blanc comme un linge, en sueur, et sa main droite serrait son torse à l'emplacement de son cœur. Trunks se laissa tomber à genoux près de lui et l'appela d'une voie étranglée :

-Goten !

Mais Goten ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il semblait perdu dans un monde de souffrance. Trunks continuait à l'appeler alors que Chichi s'installait de l'autre côté de son fils, en l'appelant elle aussi, mais elle n'eu pas plus de succès que lui.

Goku écarta sa femme et prit son fils dans ses bras :

-Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Et il se téléporta dans l'hôpital de la capital de l'Ouest. Trunks se transforma immédiatement en super saïyen et s'envola vers l'Ouest, suivi par Gohan et Végéta. Les autres s'engouffrèrent dans l'avion décapsulé par Bulma.

Trunks arriva peu après Goku, porté par la peur pour son amour. Il trouva le père de son amant en train de remplir des papiers d'admission.

-Où est Goten ?

-Parti avec les médecins, ils l'examinent.

-Ils ont dit quelque chose ?

-Non, pas pour l'instant, ils ne sont pas encore revenus. Tu tombes bien, Gohan, il y a plein de questions sur ce formulaire et je ne sais pas répondre à la plupart.

Trunks prit le formulaire et le rempli rapidement avant de le rendre à la réception.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans la salle d'attente. 30 mn plus tard, le reste du groupe arriva et l'attente repris.

Finalement, un médecin entra dans la salle.

-La famille San ?

-Goten va bien ?

-Et vous êtes, jeune homme ?

-Je suis Trunks Brief, Goten et moi, on est ensemble.

-Je …

-Je m'appelle Chichi et je suis la mère de Goten, je vous en prie, vous pouvez parler devant nos amis, comment va mon fils ?

-Malheureusement, madame San, pas très bien. Nous sommes incapable de dire ce que votre fils a, c'est une maladie qui nous est totalement inconnue. Une malformation cardiaque. Votre fils n'a pas dû naître avec, sinon, il n'aurait pas vécu aussi longtemps. Je pense donc que c'est une maladie qui a mutilé son cœur. Je n'ai jamais vu ça et n'ai aucun médicament à lui proposer.

-Mais on peut l'opérer ?

-Non, une opération ne ferait rien, quand à une transplantation, il en est hors de question parce que la maladie attaquera forcément le nouveau cœur.

-Que vas t'il lui arriver ?

-Je suis désolé mais j'estime son espérance de vie à 2 semaines maximum.

Chichi s'effondra dans les bras de son mari, en pleurant. Trunks resta figé alors que son père posait une main sur son épaule.

-Mais, vous ne pouvez rien faire pour lui ? Demanda Bulma.

-Nous lui donnons un anesthésiant pour endormir la douleur, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire et ce n'est qu'un palliatif. Ça ne le guéri pas.

-Peut-il être transporté ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Si vous ne pouvez rien faire pour lui, autant qu'il soit avec sa famille, chez nous. J'ai une chambre médicalisée à la Capsule.

-C'est votre souhait ? Demanda le médecin à Chichi.

Chichi regarda son amie qui lui fit un hochement de tête.

-Oui, s'il vous plait.

-Bien, je vais préparer les papiers de sorti. Veuillez attendre ici que tout soit prêt. Demanda le docteur en partant.

Trunks se tourna vers sa mère et demanda :

-Qu'as-tu en tête ?

-Je me demande si la maladie qu'à Goten n'est pas la même que celle que Goku a eu il y a des années. Celle dont Mirai Trunks nous a rapporté le remède. Est-ce qu'il vous en reste ?

-Non, il n'y avait qu'un traitement complet, pas un cachet de plus.

-Mince. Mais, la boite, est-ce que vous avez gardé la boite ? Peut-être qu'il y a encore des résidus avec lesquels je pourrais extraire des molécules et synthétiser un médicament !

-Oui, je, je crois … la boite était jolie alors je l'ai gardé comme bibelot sur une étagère. Goku, dans le salon, la 2ème ou 3ème étagère du buffet en bois.

-Ok, j'y vais. Dit Goku en se téléportant.

Le médecin arriva à ce moment là avec des papiers de sorti. Chichi les signa et on les conduisit à la chambre de Goten. Trunks eu du mal à reconnaître son amant tant il était pâle.

En peu de temps, d'énormes cernes bleues étaient apparues sous ses magnifiques yeux noirs.

Goku réapparu, tenant un sac sur son dos :

-J'ai tout pris sur les 2 étagères, dans le doute.

-Bien, Goku, tu téléportes Goten à la Capsule, ok ?

-Tu peux téléporter 2 personnes ? demanda Trunks au père de son amant. Je ne veux plus être loin de lui et je pourrais te guider jusqu'à la chambre médicalisée.

Goku fit un sourire à l'amant de son fils et posa sa main sur son épaule en même temps qu'il prenait son fils dans ses bras et ils disparurent tout les 3.

En arrivant à la capsule, Trunks le guida jusqu'à la chambre et s'installa au chevet de son amour.

Quand la porte se rouvrit, elle laissa l'accès à Chichi, Gohan, Videl et Végéta.

-Où est maman ?

-Déjà au travail sur son ordinateur.

-Et les autres ?

-Ils ont préféré nous laisser seuls et nous souhaitent bon courage.

Trunks hocha la tête et retourna à son amant, dont il essuyait le visage avec un gant humide.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Le meilleur des médicaments

Mangafana

Comme d'habitude, pas de bêta. J'espère que ça vous plaira, moi, il me plait et c'est ce qui importe le plus.

Ah oui, vu que m'a foutu en l'air ma mise en page et que cette fic est un peu longue, je l'ai divisée en chapitres.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 2

gtgtgtgtgtgtgtg

3 heures passèrent avant qu'ils ne voient Bulma revenir. Malheureusement, elle ne souriait pas.

-Tu n'as rien trouvé ! Déclara Trunks. Ce n'était même pas une question. Il avait vu dans les yeux de sa mère la réponse.

-Non, désolée, il n'y avait aucun résidu dans la boite.

Chichi n'y tint plus et explosa en larme dans les bras de Goku. Gohan serrait Videl contre lui, son visage dans son cou pour cacher ses larmes.

-Mais j'ai peut-être une autre solution.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Bulma, l'espoir revenait.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne vous l'ai pas dit, mais j'ai construit une machine. Elle ne voyage pas que dans le temps, mais aussi dans les dimensions. Je voulais des nouvelles de Mirai Trunks alors je l'ai construite sans rien dire à personne. Si ils l'ont déjà créé, ils pourront le refaire.

-Je pars maintenant. Déclara Goku.

-Non, Goku, il me faut encore 1 jour ou 2 pour vérifier la machine.

-Comment peux-tu être sûre de la destination ?

-Quand j'ai étudié la machine de Mirai Trunks, j'ai étudié l'algorithme utilisé. Logiquement, c'est le même pour y aller, donc je ne doute pas de ça.

-Bien, donc, dans 2 jours, j'y serai.

-Non, moi, j'y serai.

-Trunks ?

-Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, je ne peux pas rester à ne rien faire et à le voir agoniser.

-Tu disais que tu ne pouvais pas être loin de lui !

-C'est vrai, mais si je reste près de lui tout en sachant que quelqu'un d'autre le sauve, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

-Et puis, c'est un Trunks qui est venu nous rendre visite, c'est un juste retour des choses qu'un autre Trunks aille les voir. Déclara Bulma d'un ton ironique.

Gt-gt-gt-gt-gt-

2 jours plus tard, Trunks était paré au départ. Il se tenait dans la chambre de Goten pour lui dire au revoir. Malheureusement, Goten n'avait plus ouvert les yeux depuis sa chute, sur l'île de la tortue.

Trunks se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement. Il lui murmura :

-Je vais devoir m'absenter quelques instants, mon amour. Pas longtemps, je ferai au mieux pour revenir rapidement et j'espère te rapporter un médicament pour que tu ailles mieux. En attendant, prend patience et tien le coup pour moi, ok amour ? Tien le coup et ne me laisse pas tout seul, je n'y survivrais pas. Je t'aime.

Il embrassa à nouveau Goten puis franchi la porte, un air décidé sur le visage.

Il rejoignit ses parents ainsi que ceux de Goten dans le hangar. Sa mère lui avait déjà montré le fonctionnement de la machine. Trunks serra sa mère dans ses bras et assura les San qu'il reviendrait avec le remède de leur fils. Il embarqua et fit un petit signe à son père, qui le lui rendit. Il appuya sur une série de bouton et disparu du hangar.

Il réapparu au beau milieu d'une forêt. Trunks mit sa machine en capsule puis s'envola vers la capitale de l'Ouest. Mirai Trunks avait dit à ses parents qu'il habitait avec sa mère dans les ateliers de la Capsule, avec un peu de chance, c'est là qu'il le trouverai.

Il survola des villes, dont beaucoup étaient en construction et il vit peu de population. Il étendit son esprit et ne senti que peu de personnes puissantes et il se dirigeait vers la plus forte de toutes.

Il atterrit devant ce qui avait été la Capsule et compris pourquoi cette Bulma et ce Trunks habitaient dans les ateliers, la Capsule était détruite. Il se dirigea vers la porte dérobée se trouvant sur le côté de la capsule et qui menait directement à la cave qui abritait les ateliers. Il prit une grande inspiration et toqua à la porte. Il attendit quelques instants et finalement, elle s'ouvrit … sur un autre lui.

Trunks réalisa alors que, pris par l'inquiétude pour Goten, il n'avait jamais envisagé cette rencontre, si même ce qu'il allait dire. Il se traita de crétin et dit :

-Salut !

-Euh, salut …

-Maman est là ? Je dois lui parler.

-Ou … Oui, je t'en pris, entre. Déclara le Trunks de cette dimension en lui laissant le chemin libre.

Trunks entra, suivi par lui-même et avança jusque dans l'atelier.

-Qui c'était, Trunks ?

-Viens voir, maman, tu n'en reviendras pas.

Bulma apparu alors, mais pas la fringante femme d'un certain âge que Trunks connaissait. Cette Bulma était une Bulma prématurément vieillie par la tristesse et l'inquiétude, avec des cheveux ayant commencé à viré au gris et des rides sur le visage. Elle portait une tenue de mécano et la clope au bec. Ça, au moins, ça ne changeait pas.

Bulma le regarda avec de grands yeux et s'exclama :

-Et ben ça alors !

-Bonjour … je ne sais pas si j'ai le doit de t'appeler maman, mais avant toute chose, je dois savoir. Le médicament que tu as préparé pour Goku, il t'en reste encore ? Où tu peux en refaire ?

-Je n'en ai plus, mais je peux en refaire … ne bougez pas, je met la machine en route et on va parler, tous les trois.

Bulma parti faire ses préparations du médicament pendant que le nouvellement arrivé Trunks regardait autour de lui. Finalement, son regard tomba sur Mirai Trunks. Il l'examina quelques temps. Il était tel que sur les photos qu'il avait vu et il savait, même si c'était étrange, qu'ils ne se ressemblaient pas tant que ça. Son visage était plus poupon alors que celui de ce monde était plus grave, normal après ce qu'il avait vécu. Il remarqua aussi que son autre lui était plus costaud. Il en prit légèrement ombrage … peut-être que Goten le préfèrerait plus musclé …

Bulma revint avec un plateau et 3 verres de citronnade. Ils s'installèrent sur la table, dans un coin de la pièce, Bulma et Mirai le dévisageant toujours.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'emmène ici ? Pourquoi as-tu besoin de ce médicament ? Végéta est malade ?

-Non, mais il semblerait que cette maladie soit héréditaire.

-Gohan, alors ?

-Non, Goten.

-Qui ?

Trunks souri de devoir leur annoncer la nouvelle et dit :

-Goten, le second fils de Chichi et de Goku, né 6 mois après la mort de son père.

-Ouah, c'est dingue.

-Oui, plein de choses ont changés, grâce à vous deux.

-Je m'en rends compte. Trunks m'a expliqué tout les changements jusqu'à ce qu'il parte, peut-être pourrais-tu nous expliquer le reste ?

-Je peux essayer. Donc, après le combat contre Cell … au fait, tout est ok pour vous ?

-Oui, en arrivant ici, j'ai tué C17 et C18 puis j'ai cherché Cell et je l'ai tué aussi. Le monde est en paix, enfin, et il se reconstruit.

-Tant mieux. Donc, après le combat contre Cell et la mort de Goku …

Trunks passa une heure a raconter les évènements importants de leur famille et de leurs amis, comprenant, la naissance de Goten, la mise en ménage de Krilin et C18, la naissance de Marron, toute l'histoire de Boo (Trunks lui assura d'ailleurs n'avoir jamais entendu parlé d'un tel personnage et ils en conclurent que les androïdes avaient du détruire le cocon de Boo par inadvertance, ce qui les arrangeaient bien).

Trunks hésita à leur parler de Bra, il ne voulait pas faire de mal à cette Bulma qui n'aurait pas d'autres enfants, mais il s'y résolu devant son insistance.

-Une petite sœur ?

-Oui, Bra. Une jeune demoiselle de 17 ans. J'ai une photo, vous voulez la voir ?

-Bien sur, montre moi ma petite fille !

Trunks sorti son téléphone et trouva une photo de sa sœur qu'il avait prise pour se moquer d'elle alors qu'elle avait tâcher son tee-shirt avec de la glace. La photo était un peu floue et pas très bien cadrée mais Bulma tomba sous le charme de sa fille.

-Oh, raconte moi tout sur elle, je veux savoir, comment est-elle ?

-Bra est … une enfant pourrie gâtée. Papa en est dingue et elle le mène par le bout du nez. Il l'accompagne même faire du shopping, c'est dire. Elle est aussi très intelligente, très sûre d'elle.

-Elle te ressemble tellement, maman !

-Oui, on dirai moi à son âge, c'est dingue. Vous vous entendez bien ?

-Bien sur que non, mais c'est le lot de tout les frères et sœurs. Elle me rend chèvre et je la ridiculise dès que je peux. On est pot de vache l'un avec l'autre mais je l'aime malgré tout et je sais qu'elle aussi. Les centres d'intérêts de ma sœur sont les garçons, la fête et les vêtements. J'espère que ça sera bientôt fini, cette période, parce que papa, surprotecteur avec elle, ne dors presque plus la nuit, tellement il a peur qu'elle ne fasse le mur pour aller s'amuser. Je vous la diabolise un peu, mais c'est une gentille fille et une très bonne sœur, je l'adore.

-ça s'entend, oui. Je suis contente que Végéta s'occupe aussi bien d'elle et qu'il soit resté avec notre famille, dans votre monde.

-Oui, papa est un très bon père.

-Bon. Et parle moi un peu de ce Goten, tu as une photo de lui, aussi ? C'est quelqu'un de nouveau aussi. Vous vous entendez bien ?

-… Goten … il a été mon meilleur ami pendant des années et maintenant … il est mon fiancé.

-Quoi ?

-Pardon ?

-Oui, désolé de vous l'apprendre comme ça, mais c'est vrai. Je suis amoureux de lui.

Devant le silence que provoqua sa déclaration et le visage ahuri des 2 personnes devant lui, Trunks demanda :

-Vous voulez voir une photo ?

Bulma ferma la bouche et hocha la tête pendant que son fils devenait blanc à cause du manque d'air.

Trunks fit apparaître sur son portable un selfie de lui et Goten, visage contre visage, faisant un grand sourire à l'objectif.

-Raconte moi ! Demanda Mirai. Trunks savait qu'il voulait parler de leur histoire et Trunks accepta, sachant qu'il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne et qu'il avait besoin de parler de Goten.

-Oui, je vais vous raconter, mais ne me jugez pas, je ne suis pas forcément très fier de ce que j'ai fais, mais je l'aime vraiment.

Il faut que vous sachiez que Goten et moi, étant donné qu'on n'avait qu'un 1 de différence et que nos mères se fréquentaient, nous étions toujours fourrés ensemble. Il parait que c'est vers moi que Goten a fait ses premiers pas, Chichi disait qu'à l'époque déjà, il était attiré par moi. Nous avons fait les 400 coups lorsque nous étions enfants, quand l'un faisait une bêtise, nos parents savaient que l'autre n'était pas loin. Nous étions tellement inséparable que, même si c'était loin de chez eux, Chichi et Goku envoyèrent Goten dans le même collège que moi parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas nous séparer. De plus, Goten savait voler très tôt donc la distance n'était pas vraiment un problème. Alors certes, nous avions 1 an de différence et donc nous n'étions pas dans la même classe mais nous nous retrouvions à chaque inter cours, à chaque récréation. Nous avions peu d'amis en dehors de nous même et nous ne nous sommes jamais disputés. Je connais Goten par cœur et il n'a jamais eu aucun secret pour moi.

Quand nous sommes arrivés au lycée, nous avons commencé à avoir des conquêtes et je peux vous assurez que parmi mes nombreuses conquêtes, aucune n'était un homme, mais personne n'était plus important que Goten, jamais. Si je devais aller voir une fille mais que Goten avait besoin de moi, je n'hésitais pas à la laisser tomber. De toute façon, j'avais tellement de succès que si je larguais une fille, j'en avais toujours une qui me courait après. Ce n'est pas très élégant, j'en ai conscience, mais c'est vrai et je le dois à mes yeux de glace, merci maman, et à mon air fier et sur de moi, merci papa.

Goten était comme ça avec moi, également. Il avait moins de succès, maintenant, je peux dire que je ne comprends pas pourquoi parce que Goten est juste adorable et très gentil, mais finalement, ça m'a bien arrangé. Nous étions toujours très proche, jusqu'à ce que Goten commence à sortir avec cette … greluche. Une jeune femme appelée Valèse. Si je dois être honnête, je dirais qu'elle était jolie et facile à vivre. Pas très futée, mais gentille. Ils sont restés 2 ans ensemble et même si Goten ne m'a jamais abandonné, nous étions moins proche et ça me peinait. En fait, ça me rendait jaloux. Je m'en suis rendu compte au bout de 2 mois. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre et à assumer, mais j'ai fini par le faire, puis j'ai rongé mon frein chaque jour en espérant que Goten rompe. Mais il ne le faisait jamais et j'étais de plus en plus mal, alors j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main. Pendant des semaines, j'ai glissé des insinuations à Goten sur la fidélité de Valèse, disant qu'il y avait des rumeurs, ou que je l'avais vu draguer, qu'elle ne le méritait pas … j'ai peu à peu saper sa confiance en elle. En parallèle, je la travaillais au corps pour qu'elle me cède. Finalement, j'ai fais venir Valèse chez moi un jour ou j'étais seul, mes parents et ma sœur absents et j'ai décalé la venue de Goten de 10 mn. Quand il est rentré dans la chambre, Valèse était en sous-vêtement et la langue dans ma bouche.

Je sais que ce n'est pas bien et je reconnais que j'ai manipulé Goten pour qu'il me tombe dans les bras. Bien sur, la scène qui suivi entre Valèse et Goten fut pleine de larme et de cris et finalement, Valèse sorti de la maison en larme. Goten n'eu pas un mot de reproche pour moi et pour lui faire oublier sa peine, je sorti une bouteille du bar de ma mère.

Je jure que ce qui s'est passé ensuite n'était pas prémédité. Nous avons beaucoup bu et je sais que je l'ai embrassé. Il a répondu à mon baiser et on a commencé à se déshabiller. Après, j'avoue que je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de la soirée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'au réveil, je me suis retrouvé seul et nu sur mon lit. Un peu de sang tachait mes draps, prouvant que je n'avais pas été très délicat. Naturellement, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter et j'ai voulu l'appeler mais il ne répondait pas, je lui envoyais des message, pareil, rien. Finalement, au bout de 2 heures d'attente, je me suis décidé à aller le voir.

En arrivant à la maison de Goten, Chichi m'a ouvert la porte et elle m'a prévenue que son fils était parti pécher. Elle a tout de suite pensé que Goten m'avait invité à manger mais qu'il avait oublié de le lui dire, comme souvent. Je suis parti à sa recherche, connaissant le coin préféré de Goten pour pécher, je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à le trouver.

En arrivant, je remarquais qu'il avait planté sa canne à pèche dans la terre, la ligne dans la rivière, et lui était adossé à un arbre, les jambes repliées devant lui et il me fixait depuis que j'étais en vue.

Je m'approchais de lui puis fini par m'asseoir en face de lui. Je lui demandais comment il allait et il haussa les épaules. J'avais peur de lui avoir fait mal alors je lui demandais plus directement si je l'avais blessé et il me tua du regard. Je ne l'avais jamais vu faire ce regard à qui que ce soit et encore moins à moi, mais il me regardait pourtant avec une petite moue totalement adorable et je ne pu résister, je lui écartais les cuisses, me glissais entre elles et l'embrassait. Il se laissa faire, puis me répondit, puis, quand je tentais de glisser ma main sous son tee-shirt, il m'éjecta loin de lui. J'atterris dans la rivière et j'arrivais même à m'enfoncer son hameçon dans la main.

Je volais pour sortir de l'eau et atterrissait devant lui, tout penaud. Il m'approcha avec un petit couteau et me prit la main pour m'enlever l'hameçon. Je lui présentais mes excuses et il me répondit qu'il s'en fichait comme de l'an 40 mais que ce n'était pas parce que j'avais réussi à l'avoir une fois qu'il fallait le tenir pour acquis. Je lui répondis que ce n'était pas le cas. Il me dit aussi que, même s'il ne voulait pas que je me comporte avec lui comme avec une fille, il n'était pas contre un peu de romantisme.

Je me rendis alors compte que je n'avais été qu'un crétin. Je lui aurai dit mes sentiments depuis longtemps, Goten y aurai répondu parce qu'il est Goten et qu'il est fait pour moi. Je lui présentais mes excuses et je lui dis que je l'aimais, et je lui demandais d'être à moi et pour me répondre, il m'embrassa.

A ce moment là, une voix s'éleva derrière nous, nous appelant. C'était Goku qui nous regardait avec de grands yeux. Il fini par nous faire un sourire et nous dit que le déjeuner était prêt. Nous le suivîmes jusqu'à la maison et en rentrant, Goku dit à Chichi « ça y est, j'ai trouvé Goten et son petit ami, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser au bord de la rivière ! ».

J'avoue que je restais scotché devant sa façon de présenter les choses, mais Chichi nous regarda avec un grand sourire et nous dit « ce n'est pas trop tôt, les garçons, ça fait des années qu'on attendait ça. Bulma me doit un dîner, j'avais parié que vous vous mettriez ensemble avant que Goten ait 20 ans. Allez, à table ! ». Et c'est comme ça que nous découvrîmes que tous nos proches étaient au courant de notre relation avant nous.

-Et donc, tout le monde l'a accepté sans problème ?

-Oui, sans problème aucun. Ça fait 3 ans que nous sommes ensemble et 1 que nous avons emménagés dans notre appartement.

-Tu as raison, tu ne devrais en parler a personne, parce que ce n'est pas très glorieux.

-Je sais, mais papa serait fier de moi, s'il savait.

-Pardon ?

-Tu as connu mon père pendant quelques mois mais tu n'as pas été élevé par lui. Moi, si. Mon père est un prince saïyen et il m'a élevé pour être fier, fort et dans l'optique que la fin justifie les moyens. C'est pour ça que je suis si bon en tant que PDG de la Capsule Corp. Maman m'a apprit la finance, le marché et le commerce, mais papa m'a apprit à diriger et à obtenir ce que je veux par tous les moyens. Je suis fait pour être un dominant et un gagnant. J'écrase tout sur mon passage sans aucun scrupule. Et pour couronner le tout, je suis excessivement jaloux et possessif. Un vrai caractère de saïyen.

-C'est étrange à quel point une éducation peut changer un homme car je ne suis pas du tout comme ça.

-Et comment est le caractère de Goten ? Il arrive à te « supporter » ?

-Goten est l'homme le plus gentil et le plus adorable que j'ai jamais rencontré. Il est jovial, optimiste, il se pli toujours en 4 pour faire plaisir à tout le monde et il me laisse exprimer ma possessivité envers lui sans trop rien dire. Je l'adore. Il cache aussi un certain manque de confiance en lui derrière une façade de pitre.

-Il manque de confiance en lui ? Pourtant, tous les saïyens que j'ai connu en avait plutôt à revendre.

-Oui, mais à le comparer toujours aux autres, il a fini par avoir un petit sentiment d'infériorité, que j'essaye de pallier en l'encensant autant que possible.

-En le comparant aux autres ?

-J'imagine que tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu as été élevé par ta mère et par Gohan qui comptait sur toi, je comprends que c'est un fardeau, mais j'ai été comparé à toi pendant toute ma vie alors je comprends très bien Goten. Je t'ai haï pendant des années, tu ne peux pas imaginer.

-Moi ? Pourquoi ?

-ça t'étonne ? Chaque fois que je faisais quelque chose, j'entendais toujours Mirai Trunks n'a jamais dit de gros mot, Mirai Trunks se comportait bien à table, Mirai Trunks par ci, Mirai Trunks par là. Jusqu'à ce que je fasse une crise, quand j'avais 10 ans et que je leur explique que je ne supportais pas d'être comparé à toi et que non, je n'étais pas parfait, mais qu'ils pourraient me laisser une chance de le devenir s'ils arrêtaient de le faire. Mes parents ont compris leur erreur et ne l'ont plus fait. Et grâce à la fierté et à l'éducation de saïyen de mon père, j'ai vite repris du caractère. Mais Goten était constamment comparé à son père et à Gohan et il ne pouvait pas dire aux gens d'arrêter de le faire, parce qu'il ressemblait à son père comme 2 gouttes d'eau, lorsqu'il était enfant, et parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire de mal à sa mère.

Alors oui, Goten à un grand manque de confiance en lui et un grand besoin d'affection, ce que je lui donne avec plaisir.

Ces déclarations provoquèrent le silence chez les gens de cette famille, mais Bulma se reprit vite et demanda :

-Et Marron ?

Trunks sourit et lui raconta tout ce qu'il pouvait sur la famille de Krilin.

A la fin de son récit, Trunks demanda :

-Dans combien de temps le médicament sera prêt ?

-Dans 3 jours.

-Quoi ? Mais Goten est en train de mourir pendant qu'on discute !

-Tu as une machine à remonter le temps, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, quand tu reviendras, il ira bien.

-… oui … Et sinon, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, maintenant que les droïdes sont morts ?

-Et bien, je continu à aider à la reconstruction, avec ma force, je peux soulever des décombres ou autres et maman essaye de réparer toutes les machines qui peuvent être utiles.

-Mais alors, non pas que ce que vous faîtes n'est pas généreux … vous faîtes ça gratuitement ?

-Bien sur !

-Mais comment vivez-vous ?

-La fortune Brief était très importante et nous pouvons vivre plusieurs vies sans avoir à travailler alors nous donnons notre temps pour aider les autres.

Trunks les regarda d'un drôle d'air !

-J'ai été élevé comme un conquérant et un guerrier. Je donne de mon argent à des associations mais pour en donner plus, je dois beaucoup travailler. J'aime le challenge qu'apporte chaque nouveau contrat, j'aime écraser mes adversaires. Désolé, j'ai été élevé comme ça et donc j'ai du mal à comprendre votre altruisme.

Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je vais aller voler un peu, rester là à vous parler de ma vie et de Goten m'attriste et il me manque.

Trunks décida de partir rapidement tandis que Mirai et Bulma restaient là à travailler sur une machine.

En se levant pour ramener le plateau et les verres à la cuisine, Mirai remarqua que Trunks avait oublié son téléphone sur la table. Il le prit et appuya par mégarde sur un bouton. Goten apparu alors, en fond d'écran, en short de bain devant un plan d'eau, souriant à l'appareil et Mirai resta figé devant l'image, sous le charme. Goten était vraiment un bel homme …

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Le meilleur des médicaments

Mangafana

Comme d'habitude, pas de bêta. J'espère que ça vous plaira, moi, il me plait et c'est ce qui importe le plus.

Ah oui, vu que m'a foutu en l'air ma mise en page et que cette fic est un peu longue, je l'ai divisée en chapitres.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 3

Gt-gt-gt-gt-gt-

Trunks parti 3 heures et quand il revint, il arborait un grand sourire. Trouvant ça louche, Bulma lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait.

-Et bien, comme vous l'aurez compris, mon truc à moi, c'est de faire des affaires. En survolant la ville, j'ai vu un homme me faire des signes, je suis descendu et, bien entendu, on m'avait pris pour toi (dit il en désignant Mirai), mais il se trouve que cet homme était le maire de la capitale de l'Ouest et qu'il se demandait comment faire repartir l'industrie de la ville et du pays et il me demandais mon avis.

-J'ai soudainement peur … j'ai déjà vu ton père faire ce sourire machiavélique et il n'en ressortait jamais rien de bon …

-Au contraire, je pense que j'ai fais du bon boulot. Il est en train de remettre un état une usine à la sortie de la ville, il accepte de la louer à la Capsule Corp à la moitié de sa valeur réelle pour les 10 prochaines années, sous réserve que vous engagiez au moins 100 personnes et que vous remontiez la Capsule corp comme avant.

-Quoi ? Mais nous n'avons pas les moyens !

-Bien sur que si, je suis allé à la banque pour faire un bilan et, avec les placements que j'ai fait pour vous, si vous faîtes les bons choix, l'entreprise pourrait être pérenne d'ici 5 ans !

Bulma et Trunks lui faisaient tout les 2 les gros yeux.

-Pendant mes années de lycées, j'ai suivi en parallèle des études d'économies et de management, en plus d'avoir assisté ma mère pendant 2 ans après le bac. J'ai été nommé le PDG le plus jeune et le plus compétent par un magasine de gestion, l'an dernier. Je vais profiter des 2 jours à venir pour vous faire un plan d'évolution de la Capsule Corp. En attendant, la première des choses à faire, c'est de remettre les machines de production de la Capsule en route. Et ne vous en faîtes pas pour votre bénévolat, j'ai prévu un hangar avoisinant à l'usine ou les gens pourront laisser leur machine en attendant que vous vouliez les réparer. Vous pourrez aussi proposer une prime d'intéressement aux employés qui feraient du bénévolat à vos côtés … Tiens, c'est une bonne idée, ça. Ah, mon portable, je l'avais laissé là. Justement, j'ai des plans de reprise, dedans, ils vont me servir de base. Déclara Trunks en se précipitant vers son bien et en commençant à travailler.

Bulma et Mirai échangèrent un regard éberlué mais bon, si il pouvait remettre leur entreprise à flot et que ça l'occupe suffisamment pour qu'il ne traîne pas dans leur pattes.

gt-gt-gt-gt-gt-

2j plus tard

Trunks serra dans ses bras Bulma pour lui dire au revoir.

-J'avoue, tes parents ne t'ont pas si mal élevé que ça. Tu vas me manquer. Tu es très gentil et grâce à toi, nous allons pouvoir remonter la Capsule Corp.

-C'est peu de chose pour vous remercier, d'abord, pour le médicament pour Goku, puis pour Goten et aussi pour votre hospitalité.

-De rien. Et ça m'a fait très plaisir de te rencontrer. Merci de m'avoir raconté toutes ses histoires sur ta famille, ça me fait plaisir. Et n'oublie pas de donner ce collier à Bra, il devait revenir à ma fille mais vu que je n'en ai pas et que Trunks tarde à m'emmener une bru, je préfère que ce soit Bra qui l'ait.

-Je suis sur qu'elle va l'adorer. Trunks, merci à toi surtout pour tout.

-Je t'en pris. Ça m'a fait plaisir d'avoir des nouvelles de mes amis de là bas. Je repasserai peut-être vous voir. Comme ça, j'aurai la chance de rencontrer Goten.

-Nous t'accueillerons avec plaisir.

Trunks monta dans sa capsule et actionna les boutons avant de se volatiliser.

gt-gt-gt-gt-

Il atterri dans son jardin et sauta à terre pour courir dans la maison, montant dans la chambre de Goten.

Il ouvrit la porte et trouva Chichi tenant la main de Goten, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et les lèvres bleues par le manque d'oxygène, Goku, tourné vers la fenêtre mais les poings serrés de ne pouvoir rien faire pour son fils, ainsi que ses 2 parents.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui et il se précipita vers son amoureux.

-Goten, j'ai ton médicament, avale le !

-Il n'avale plus rien depuis ce matin, Trunks, même pas de l'eau.

Trunks prit un cachet dans la boite à comprimé qu'il avait rapporté de l'autre dimension et la présenta devant les lèvres de Goten qui avait entrouvert les yeux en entendant sa voie.

-Allez, mon amour, j'ai rapporté un truc qui te donnera la pèche, je t'en pris, avale le !

Goten entrouvrit à peine la bouche mais pas suffisamment pour que Trunks y glisse le cachet et même alors, il n'aurait jamais pu l'avaler.

Trunks mit ce cachet dans sa bouche, avec une grande gorgée d'eau et embrassa goulûment son amoureux pour forcer le cachet dans sa gorge. Goten s'étouffa un peu mais fini par reprendre sa respiration et bizarrement, il respirait déjà mieux, le cachet faisait déjà effet. Il lança un regard reconnaissant à Trunks avant de s'endormir d'épuisement.

Trunks fut chaleureusement remercié par Chichi qui reprit sa veille attentive avec plus de sérénité. Goku lui fit un grand sourire reconnaissant et ses épaules se détendirent alors qu'il allait passer sa main dans les cheveux de son fils.

Bulma prit son fils dans ses bras et il tendit à sa mère une fiche.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-La formule chimique du remède, pour que tu puisses en refaire. On ne sait jamais, peut-être que Gohan ou un de ses futurs enfants peut encore tomber malade. J'ai aussi un cadeau pour Bra de la part de l'autre Bulma.

-Quelle gentille attention, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-On s'en fiche, comment va Trunks ? Surenchérie Végéta.

Trunks fit un sourire à ses parents et leur raconta tout ce qu'il avait vu et appris dans l'autre dimension.

gt-gt-gt-gt-

Rapidement, heureusement, Goten reprit des forces et fini son traitement. Du fait de sa constitution de demi saïyen, il ne se retrouva pas aussi en forme que son père à la sortie de sa maladie mais rapidement, il pu sortir de sa chambre et marcher dans le jardin, encore ensoleillé par une belle fin d'été.

Et justement, un après-midi, alors qu'il se trouvait dehors, en train de lire un livre à la table de jardin de Bulma, il senti une aura s'approcher en volant de la maison. Il releva la tête et vit Trunks arriver.

Il resta interloqué un moment devant ce Trunks qui n'était manifestement pas son amant. Celui-ci semblait plus costaud, le visage plus grave et les yeux plus tristes. En ce moment, ces 2 yeux de glace le détaillaient autant qu'il le détaillait lui-même.

Finalement, Goten prit sur lui d'engager la conversation :

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, je suis …

-Je sais qui tu es, c'est plus qu'évident … merci à toi et à ta mère de m'avoir fourni le médicament, je suis Goten.

-Moi aussi, je sais qui tu es, Trunks nous a montré des photos de toi. Ravi de te rencontrer. Déclara Mirai en allant serrer la main du jeune malade.

Car en effet, Goten, malgré son rétablissement, portait encore les stigmates de la maladie. Son teint était resté pâle et ses yeux brillants de fragilité et quelques fois, de fièvre. Il restait également relativement faible, à son plus grand déplaisir mais au grand plaisir de Trunks qui prenait ce prétexte pour le chouchouter autant qu'il le pouvait.

-Trunks ! Appela Goten en voyant son amant arriver vers lui, derrière Mirai.

Trunks, en voyant son autre lui, retourna à l'intérieur pour appeler sa famille et ses amis, tous heureux de revoir le jeune homme.

Pendant que tous s'asseyaient autour de la table, Mirai s'installa en face de Goten et Trunks s'assit à côté de son amant, en le prenant dans ses bras alors qu'ils écoutaient la conversation autour de Mirai.

Mirai resta finalement un bon mois qui se transforma en une gigantesque fête. Tout ceux qui l'avaient connus étaient venus le voir et emmenaient avec eux des bouteilles et de la nourriture.

Au bout de ce mois, Mirai retourna enfin chez lui un après-midi, après une fête qui avait duré jusqu'au petit matin.

En retournant chez eux le soir même, Goten et Trunks parlaient de ce dernier mois de fête.

-Tu te sens bien ? Pas trop fatigué ?

-Non, ça va mon amour, et toi ?

-En pleine forme. Comment as-tu trouvé ce Trunks ?

-Très gentil !

-Tu sais que ce n'était pas le sens de ma question, mais si tu veux le prendre comme ça … Très gentil ? Plus que moi ?

-Toi ? T'es jamais, gentil, alors très gentil …

Trunks s'approcha de lui et le pris dans ses bras.

-Moi, pas gentil ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ?

-pff, c'était un sentiment purement égoïste, je le sais !

-C'est vrai, j'avoue, c'était purement égoïste … je n'aurai pas supporté d'être seul ici, et puis mon lit aurai vraiment été trop froid … en plus, le temps que je fasse semblant de faire mon deuil, je n'aurai pu me remettre avec personne et tu sais que j'ai besoin de ma dose, donc … oui, je suis allé chercher ce médicament uniquement pour moi !

-Haha, je le savais, tu es vilain.

-C'est vrai, bien plus que tu ne le pense … Pour me remercier, tu vas devoir me rendre un service, mon amour.

-Un service ?

Goten senti un courant d'air, dans son dos mais n'y fit pas attention. La conversation tournait vers un angle qu'il n'avait pas imaginé, il voulait juste taquiner Trunks mais celui-ci avait l'air tellement sérieux …

-Déjà, sache que je t'aime vraiment plus que tout. Et ce service que je te demande, j'ai longtemps hésité à te le demander et sache que tu peux le refuser, personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur, mais j'ai donné ma parole.

-Qu'as-tu fais ?

Goten sentait une présence derrière lui mais il refusait de se retourner. Trunks se pencha et lui donna le baiser le plus profond et le plus doux qu'il n'ait jamais eu. La présence derrière lui se rapprocha encore et il fini par sentir un corps se coller au sien, mais il ne se crispa pas car il avait reconnu la présence. L'homme derrière lui passa ses bras autour de sa taille et mit ses mains sur son ventre, sous son tee-shirt, caressant doucement sa peau et une bouche commença à happer la peau de son cou, la suçant et la léchant délicatement.

Goten ne se dégagea pas, ne se crispa pas, il savait qui s'était, il en avait eu envi dès qu'il l'avait vu. Ce n'était pas vraiment tromper et il n'avait pas l'intention d'échanger l'un contre l'autre, Trunks avait donné sa parole, alors il cessa son baiser et se tourna vers Mirai qu'il embrassa :

-Tu repars quand ?

-Demain matin.

-Nous avons peu de temps. Déclara Goten en prenant la main des 2 hommes et en les guidant vers la chambre à coucher.

-gt-gt-gt-gt-gt-gt

Mirai se réveilla doucement, ayant du mal à quitter le cocon de chaleur qu'il avait trouvé dans le giron de Goten. Il huma encore son odeur et ouvrit un œil. Il tomba immédiatement sur un regard glacé semblable au sien.

-Salut.

-Salut.

-Tu dois t'en aller avant qu'il se réveille.

-Je sais … mais j'ai du mal. Au final, cette nuit m'aura fait plus de mal que de bien, parce que chez moi, je ne pourrais pas le retrouver.

-Je t'avais prévenu mais tu as insisté. Goten est comme une drogue dont on a du mal à se défaire. Moi je n'ai jamais pu, et je le connais depuis qu'il est né. Je suis gravement dépendant.

-Tu veux dire que j'ai encore une chance de me sevrer ? J'aimerai bien, mais je n'arrive pas à l'envisager, pas après avoir goûté à la douceur de ses cuisses.

-Je sais. Mais tu ne dois plus être là quand il se réveillera … et tu ne dois plus jamais venir dans cette dimension et nous dans la tienne. Nous en avons déjà discuté, j'ai dis oui pour hier soir sous ces conditions. Sinon, je devrais te tuer.

-Et je sais que tu le ferais … Si je l'avais, je ferai pareil. Je vais m'en aller maintenant, parce que si je revois ses yeux si fragiles, je ne pourrais plus partir.

Mirai se dégagea doucement des bras que Goten avait passé autour de sa taille et se releva. Il souri en voyant l'autre jeune homme se retourner vers la source de chaleur derrière lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Trunks se laissa emprisonner facilement et déposa un baiser papillon sur l'épaule de son amant.

Mirai sorti son téléphone et les photographias dans cette position.

-Vous êtes vraiment beaux, ensemble.

-Nous étions vraiment beaux, hier soir, tous les 3.

-C'est vrai.

-Tu m'excuseras de ne pas me lever pour te reconduire. Dit Trunks en désignant du menton Goten qui le prenait pour un nounours.

Mirai souri, hocha a tête puis il s'habilla sous le regard de son autre lui-même et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la hanche découverte par le drap de Goten. Il hésita quelques instants puis embrassa aussi Trunks, mais sur la bouche, cette fois. Trunks participa paresseusement au baiser puis Mirai se redressa, lui fit un signe de la main et s'envola par la fenêtre pour ne jamais revenir.

Trunks regarda Goten qui soupirait dans son sommeil et le recouvrit du drap qui avait glissé afin que le jeune convalescent ne retombe pas malade, puis il s'endormie en souhaitant à son autre lui-même de trouver quelqu'un avec qui il serai aussi heureux que Trunks l'était.

FIN

Et oui, vous l'avez rêvé, je l'ai fait. Mais j'ai fais dans le soft, quand même !

Reviewvez si vous aimez, ne le faîte pas si vous n'aimez pas, c'est tout.

A+


End file.
